The Mystery and The Three Golden Lights
by JoeyBelongsToSeto
Summary: I've been told that I'm like some lost puppy who needs to master, and should keep his nose out of other people's business...Che', right. Like I would do that... - Jounochi Katsuya (The Investigator) MM


Warnings: AU and Cursing(For Now)

Author: JoeyBelongsToSeto

Rated: NC-17

Authors notes: I thought this would bring back some originality into Yugioh again! ....Of course, I'm just saying this because I have yet seen a Yugioh fic where it's a huge Mystery.. Oo;;; Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

---- 

-----

I've been told that I'm like some lost puppy who needs to ma ster , and should keep his nose out of other people's business...Che', right. Like I would do that...

- Jounochi Katsuya (The Investigator)

----

-----

The night was suffocating, sqeezing onto my lungs, making me lose what little air I had left that the cold didn't capture already.

My legs picked up the pace to get the office, to the 'big' chief, it was quite urgent..

My work-jacket, that was as dark as the late night sky, didn't seem to block the chilly air away from my body. Damn do I hate the cold...But burning alive isn't too pleasant either...

Once I finally reached the cement-made steps, I practically hoped my way up the stairs. I reached out my arm to let my right hand grabbed at the handle.

Ah...Finally, I made it inside the cozy, warm front-office of the building. I could hear my boss's shouting coming from the main office, just back in the hallway from my own, personal area.(That was sadly...Like a damn closest compared to his room.)

"Mr. Mutou, I understand your upset about your grandfather missing...Yes, yes...We'll be working on the case soon...Yes It might be tonight. No I don't believe your a nut for worrying over someone 70-something year old man...Ugh... Okay, I hear. Now, good night, Sir!"

I winced at the sound of a phone being slammed roughly on it's body. I sighed, Kaiba must be having a hard time with this new case.

"Mutt!? Are you here!?" His little nick-name for me made my teeth grin into each other, I absolutely hated how he called my an damn dog!

"Ya, Kaiba, I'm here!" I chuckled at his voice when he sighed with relief while saying,"Oh thank Ra..."

Now, you're probably why he said Ra instead of some God you all know...What ever you believe in, I mean.

Well, Ra popped up about a few years back when I was I just a youngster, a new Era was going to occur because of three beings called 'Three Golden Lights Of Ra". They struck down some God that wanted to destroy all of mankind... Yatta Yatta, blah blah, and other crap happened and finally people began worshipping what we all now no as Ra...

I wish I could talk more about this subject, but my so-called 'Master' needs me...

"Katsuya... We have an missing person..." His arms were stretched out on his desk, while his head hung low. Hn, in my personal opinion, I felt as though should have at least laid down for a hour...Boss has been up for too long if you couldn't tell.

"Yea..." I scratched my inner ear with my pinky while I continued,"I heard while you were talkin' to that...Uh...Guy."

"Mr. Mutou..."

I blinked and then grinned in embarrassment,"Hey Ha-ha! Yea, that's the guy's name!"

Kaiba began to growl with frustration from my lack of maturity,"You Mutt! Get serious!....This case is more major than you realize!"

I gulped, I hated the sound of that.

"This case...This case is like most of the cases!"

"What? A bunch of old men being stolen?" I questioned, making Seto grab my collar and pull me close to his own face. He snorted, making my own face wince and pull slightly away from his own.

"Stupid dog...People have been missing lately! All of them having knowledge on something about Ra or the 'Three Golden Lights Of Ra"!"

Uh oh...That doesn't sound good. No one has even spoken of the incident, or barely remembers about it... I barely remembered it till someone on the streets started speaking about it, but that was before he was arrested...

"Whoa, Whoa...Kaiba. Calm down. How do you know that these people had information on all this?" I lifted up my hands, trying to push the the 'taller' figure away from my own.

"I researched, of course," I felt my cheeks flush and coughed a bit when he mumbled 'which is your job, by the way'," I found that these people still remembered or had some sort of involvement with the incident..."

"How nice..." I mumbled myself, but then gave a 'Eek' sort of face when i watched Kaiba's cold-hearted eyes flashed while looking towards my direction.

"Mr. Katsuya, I want you to work on this case for now...Tomorrow, go over to this residence and get some answers from this person." He handed me a piece of note paper, with chicken scratches as the information that i was going to need for tomorrow.

----

-----

_7345Cherriway Dr. _

_Phone number: 420-2330 _

_Owner(s) of Home: Yugi and Yami Mutou_

----

-----

I stared at the information with an funny look. Such a strange street name and phone number...It's almost as someone just made it up on top of their head.(1)

"Well..." I kept staring at the piece of paper, trying to think up words to say(So hard to do when you only had a few hours of a sleep)," I'll...I'll go up there and take a look and ask questions..."

"Good," picking up a pile of papers, and hitting them on the desk to make them straighten a bit, Kaiba cleared his throat.

"Get out."

I nodded at the almost strangely harsh words from my boss. No worries, I'm use to this sort of thing...But still, it hurt for some reason.

I left the dim room, leaving my boss to work more on this 'now' major case.

----

-----

* * *

---- 

-----

1: Lol! I did! I made it up on top of my head! ;;; Go me...

Well? What do you think? Please R and R!

* * *


End file.
